1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to improved concrete building panels and the improved system for construction of concrete buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide array of building panels available in the prior art. Building panels have been designed so that overhanging tongue in groove connectors or shoulders align to provide a tight fit. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,701. In addition, nuts have been imbedded in panels to receive bolts so the panels may be anchored into place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,701 and 4,909,009. It is important that such nuts are firmly imbedded in the concrete so the nuts are not pulled from the concrete when the panels are bolted to the supporting frame. It is also important that the nuts do not migrate to the outer surface and crack the panels. It is known in the prior art to provide metal reinforcing bars around the periphery of the panels. However, location of the bars during manufacture and migration of the bar to the surface of the frame can be a problem.
C-channels have been used in the prior art to support cement or concrete building panels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,467. In addition, I-beams have been used to provide such support. I-beams provide superior strength to C-channel construction due to increased mass and strength provided by the I-beams. However, I-beams are expensive and are difficult to work with due to their weight. Construction of I-beam frames need to be done on site, and often require the use of heavy equipment such as cranes.